junior_rodriguezfandomcom-20200213-history
Niko the Red Nosed Reindeer
FGRForever's Christmas spoof on the series of Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer Cast * Rudolph - Niko (The Flight Before Christmas/Niko and the Way to the Stars) * Hermey - Wart (The Sword in the Stone) * Sam Snowman - Bear (Bear in the Big Blue House) * Clarice/Zoey - Saga (The Flight Before Christmas/Niko and the Way to the Stars) * Santa Clause - Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible (The Incredibles) * Mrs. Clause - Helen Parr/Mrs. Incredible (The Incredibles) * Yukon Cornelious - Peter Griffin (Family Guy) * The Head Elf - Sir Ector (The Sword in the Stone) * Slyly the Artic Fox - Mike Wazowski (Monsters Inc) * Leonard the Polar Bear - James. P Sullivan/Sulley (Monsters Inc) * Fireball - Dart (Christmas Is Here Again) * Bumble the Abominable Snow Monster of the North - Taz (Looney Tunes) * Mrs. Donner (Rudolph's Mother) - Oona (The Flight Before Christmas/Niko and the Way to the Stars) * Donner (Rudolph's Father) - Lenni (Niko 2 Little Brother Big Trouble) * King Moonracer - Grandpa Longneck (The Land Before Time) * Charlie in the Box - Vinnie Terrio (Littlest Pet Shop) * Spotted Elephant - Snuffalopugus (Sesame Street) * Dolly for Sue - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) * Bird Fish - Hubie (The Pebble and the Penguin) * Train with Square Wheels - Heffer Wolfe (Rocko's Modern Life) * Misfit Cowboy - Goofy * Boat that Sinks - Nemo (Finding Nemo) * Jelly Squirting Pistol - Rigby (Regular Show) * Yukon's sled dogs -- Dog Stars (Krypto the Superdog) * Boone -- Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story) * Doggle -- Woody (Toy Story) * Other elves - Various "Toy Story" characters * Other reindeer of the sleigh team as themselves * Fawns as themselves * Coach Comet as himself * Clarice's father - Saga's father (Niko and the Way to the Star/The Flight Before Christmas) * Forest Critters - Forest Animals (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) * Misfit Airplane - Chicken Little * Scooter for Jimmy - ??? * Frosty the Snowman - Simba (The Lion King) * Crystal, Frosty's Wife - Nala (The Lion King) * Milly and Chilly - Young Kiara and Baby Alex (Madagascar Escape 2 Africa) * Hocus Pocus the Rabbit - Mort (Madagascar) * Jack Frost - Ren Hoek (Ren & Stimpy) * Father Time - King Triton (The Little Mermaid) * Happy New Year - Dil Pickles (Rugrats) * Quarter Past Five the Camel - Camerupt (Pokemon) * General Ticker - Cogsworth (Beauty and the Beast) * Big Ben the Whale - Wailmer (Pokemon) * One Million B.C - Grug Crood (The Croods) * 1773 - Benjamin Franklin (Ben & Me) * Sir 1023 - Sir Giles (The Reluctant Dragon) * Aeon the Terrible - Icky (The Land Before Time 4 Journey Though the Mists) * Papa Bear - Papa Q Bear (The Berenstain Bears) * Mama Bear - Mama Bear (The Berenstain Bears) * Baby Bear - Brother Bear (The Berenstain Bears) * Lady Boreal - Fairy Godmother (Cinderella) * Winterbolt - Jafar (Aladdin) * Scratcher - Ronno (Bambi) * Sam Sprangles - King Candy (Wreck It Ralph) * Milton - Jeremy Johnson (Phineas & Ferb) * Laine Loraine - Candace Flynn (Phineas & Ferb) * Lily Loraine - Linda Flynn Fletcher (Phineas & Ferb) * Scoop T. Snowman - Zummi Gummi (The Adventures of the Gummi Bears) * Queen Camilla - Marita Hippo (w Flavio as an extra)(Animaniacs) * Toy Taker - Dr. Heinz Doofenschmirtz (Phineas & Ferb) * Mr. Cuddles - Meowth (Pokemon) Category:Movie Spoofs